


Cotton Candy

by kimjaeming11



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Jinseob, M/M, PanWink - Freeform, guanlin is jihoon's no1 fanboy, rise panwink rise
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-27 00:27:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12070029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimjaeming11/pseuds/kimjaeming11
Summary: Everyone knows who is school's sweetheart... except Lai Guanlinp/s : I just pick random title, I got no idea





	Cotton Candy

“Excuse me but this is our table”

 “Oh really? But I get here first”

“I know but this is OUR TABLE”

“I don’t see any name so I guess anyone can sit here”

“Are you really-”

“Jihoonie, stop. It’s ok let’s go eat somewhere else”

“But Woojin, we are going to eat here”

Everyone’s attentions are on them right now, some of them even holding their breath. Currently they are watching school’s sweetheart is losing his cool. Not every day you can see him throwing tantrum, today is an odd day.

Their school’s heartthrob, Park Jihoon, is actually a cute boy and everyone is doting on him. But no one wants to deal with him when he is angry. His 3 best friends, Park Woojin, Bae Jinyoung and Kim Samuel are the only one who can deal with this side of him.

“Jihoon, you are making a scene”

“I don’t care”

Jihoon still glaring at the boy who sat at their table in cafeteria. Everyone in this school knows that they shouldn’t sit there. It is pretty much their school’s unwritten rule.

“I don’t see a problem. You guys still can sit here”

The intruder said, pointing at the other 5 chairs beside him. It is enough for them to sit. Jihoon noticed the awkward hangul, that boy must be from oversea, maybe a transfer student.

“Ok let’s sit. We should eat before the bell’s ring”

Samuel pulls his friends to sit. He doesn’t want to starve, he missed his breakfast today at home. Jihoon sits with a pout and eat his food slowly, still sulking. He makes sure to send a glare to the intruder every now and then but the intruder didn’t catch it.

“Woojinie”

Woojin’s boyfriend, Hyungseob, comes to their table but stop half way. He frowns when he saw a stranger with them. He sends a question look at his boyfriend but Woojin just shrugs and pats a sit next to him.

“You guys made a new friend?”

“No! He sat here without permission!”

Jihoon is fuming. His cheeks are full with foods and his face is bright pink, which make him looks cuter.

“Stop complaining, just eat your foods”

“Shut up!”

The pink sausages duo is bickering as usual. Hyungseob just shaking his head watching them. The intruder silently eating his foods, unbothered by them.

 

 

 

After school, they supposed to have a dance practice but it got cancel today so Woojin is out to waffle date with Hyungseob. Jinyoung already in the field for soccer practice. Only Jihoon is left. Samuel already going out for shopping with his mom.  

Jihoon slowly make his way to gym, he plans to take a nap there since outside is too sunny. When he arrived, he is disappointed because their school’s basketball team is practicing there. 

“Let just stay, I don’t have any place to go anyway”

He fixed his eyes on them, noticing the team’s captain being serious than usual. Maybe a big game is coming up. Yoo Seonho might be a cute little chick be he is a grown-up chicken in court. No one can challenge him in basketball… no one but

Jihoon eyes now fixed on a certain tall boy. Everyone can see that the boy hows what he is doing just by watching him handles the ball. The boy wasted 0 second to shoot 3 pointers back-to-back.  

“Wait a minute! Is that-?”

Even though he didn’t take a good look on the other’s face but he can tell that the boy is indeed the same person who shamelessly sat at their table during lunchtime.

“Good job, Guanlin-ah”

“It is nothing”

“Stop bragging! But if one day coach decides to pick you as a new captain, I wouldn’t be surprise”

“No thank you. Being a leader is too bothersome”

The tall boy, Lai Guanlin, said as he shrugged. Seonho is as good as he is, maybe better than him. There is no way the coach will let him be a captain, he just transferred a week ago and he knows no one other than Seonho.

That little chick approached him one day, asking him if he wants to join school’s basketball team or not. The basketball team’s captain is recruiting more members because apparently, the team is lacking of members after their seniors graduated.

“Guanlin”

Jihoon nods to himself. That’s why his hangul is pretty awkward, he is from oversea! His full attention is now on Guanlin, watching his movements. He admits that Guanlin is a good basketball player and he keeps on amaze at the skills.

“I hear you make Park Jihoon angry today”

Seonho asked Guanlin when they take a 5-minute break. Body drenched with sweat from all the running.

“Park who?”

“Park Jihoon”

“Who?”

“The guy who asked you to leave because you sat at his table”

“Oh him”

Getting frustrated, Seonho smacked Guanlin’s shoulder. His friend is so clueless.

“You should be careful. Don’t ever sit there again. You don’t want to annoyed our school’s flower boy, you might get hit by his fans”

“I don’t know it was their table. It was unoccupied and other tables are full”

“That’s right, you are new here so you don’t know”

“Agree”

“But don’t ever do something like that. If his fans didn’t hit you, he himself will. Just look there. He is here to spy on you before he plans a strategy to get you out from this school”

Seonho points to Jihoon’s direction with his mouth, trying not to be as obvious as he seems. Seonho talks as if Jihoon is a school’s thug rather than school’s sweetheart. Well no one can predict Jihoon’s mood swing anyway. Jihoon who are watching them from the start, quickly looking away. Guanlin shrugs again, it is not that he wants to cross path with Jihoon more than he already is.

 

 

 

Guanlin is wrong. He knows he shouldn’t register for this class. He is currently in a dance class, one of the options for art class. He should choose vocal class, even though he can’t sing at all (but his rap is pretty good though). 

Jihoon eyes met him and he remembered Seonho’s word. He quickly avoids looking at the smaller boy.

Today is the grading day, means all students will be evaluated for their dance improvement from last month. Guanlin will not participate today so he just sits at the corner, watching other students and learn from them.

“Park Jihoon”

Everyone is excited for his dance, Guanlin aside. He still doesn’t know what is so hype about that Park Jihoon boy and basically doesn’t care. He saw Jihoon is getting ready and when the music start, that is the moment where Guanlin throw all the stereotypes he had on Jihoon.

Jihoon dances smoothly, popping here and there making all students cheers on him like a star. He moves like he is born to dance; his body moves just how he wanted it to move. It proved just how much he practiced for this.

He is the school’s sweetheart for nothing, his dance proves it (well his face too). Guanlin can’t take his eyes off from the popping boy, already admiring him.  By the end of his short performance, Jihoon did a wink and all girls went crazy. Guanlin doesn’t want to admit it but that makes his heart flutter too.

 

 

 

“Seonho, do you know popping?”

Guanlin asked the next day. Seonho who sits in front of him turns, looking confuse by the sudden question. 

“Popping? Like this?”

“What is that! Hahaha..”

The tall boy laughs at his friend’s fail attempt to do popping. Apparently Seonho is very bad at dancing, but Seonho is lucky because he is a genius pianist. But for now, he takes vocal class so that he can improve his singing skills (he can do harmony now and he is pretty much addicted to it)

“Why did you ask? Did you learn popping for your dance class?”

“No, I just saw someone did it at class and it is cool. I want to learn it”

“Don’t worry your dance teacher will teach you someday. Hey, talking about popping, Jihoon is the king! Wait he is the prince since Ong Seongwoo hyung is the king”

“Who is that?”

“That handsome yet funny sunbae who dates the original school’s sweetheart, Kang Daniel”

Guanlin is confuse. What is popping king and popping prince? Ong? Who is Ong? He never heard someone with family name Ong before. Daniel? Someone from oversea just like him?

“That’s too much information!”

“Yeah I have many”

Munching on his snacks, Seonho continue giving his Taiwanese friend more information while Guanlin getting more confuse.  

**Author's Note:**

> PanWink is so cute! I need more PanWink fic~~~


End file.
